Live on
by EmeraldHeart12
Summary: Ever hear of the line, Cheaters never prosper? Kellyn found that out the hard way. KellynXOC


Live On

I decided, living under smiles and pretending will get me no where.

"Marionette, what is wrong with you? Why won't you speak to me? Did I do something wrong?" Jayne asked, concern written on her face.

Marionette shook her head. She kept her gaze casted towards her desk and her focus on her schoolwork.

"Please, is it HIM?" Jayne stressed the word him, referencing Marionette's ex-boyfriend, Kellyn Smithenson.

Marionette had tuned her friend out, leading Jayne to think it was something else.

"Aah, so it is about Kellyn." Jayne slapped a hand over her mouth, accidentally letting his name slip.

A lone tear rolled down Marionette's cheek. Kellyn turned his head towards Jayne.

"What is it now, Jayne? What gossip are you spreading about me now?" Kellyn replied coolly, narrowing his eyes at Jayne.

Marionette stood, the school bell rang and Marionette bolted to the school's roof, unknowing that Kellyn and Jayne followed her. Kellyn placed a hand on Marionette's shoulder and spun her around, tears were falling in a steady stream down Marionette's cheeks.

"Mari, what's wrong?" He asked, eyes softening to concern for Marionette.

Jayne sighed. "Didn't you know?" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

Kellyn looked confused. "Didn't I know what?" He asked.

Marionette sniffled, hastily wiping away her tears.

"You are as dense as a brick wall." Jayne commented and slightly glared at Kellyn.

Marionette couldn't keep the tears from flowing. Kellyn looked as if he'd want to say something, but hesitated at Jayne's presence.

"She obviously still loves you, unlike Solarleanne, the whore." Jayne pulled out a manilla folder and tossed it to Kellyn who caught it with ease.

Kellyn cautiously opened the folder and pulled out photos of Solarleanne kissing other guys and being involved doing the nasty with guys, in a few she was caught doing that with several guys at once. Kellyn looked shocked, he looked at the timestamps on each of the photos. Over a fourth of the photos were dates Solarleanne made excuses to him that she was busy and didn't wanna go on a date with him. Some of the photos of her kissing another guys were taken at school, in the bathrooms or on the school roof.

"Are you satisfied?" Jayne asked.

Kellyn sighed and looked disgusted. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a breakup text to Solarleanne. Marionette looked over at the horizon and gazed at the setting sun. She lost the count of the number of times she had thought of suicide, the thoughts coming back to her.

"Kellyn!" Jayne raised her voice to get his attention.

Kellyn and Marionette jumped in fright, snapping their gaze to Jayne.

"What?" He replied, ashamed his voice cracked.

Marionette felt bad for him, and almost hugged him to comfort him.

Almost. . . A word that is repeated and mistreated. What's it's meaning again?

Jayne sighed, her eyes softening. "Now you know how she felt when you cheated on her with Solarleanne."

Kellyn glanced at Marionette. The broken girl tore her gaze from Kellyn. Jayne grabbed Marionette's wrist and started dragging her back inside.

"Wait, Jayne, may I have a moment to talk to Mari alone, please?" He asked.

Jayne let go of her wrist and went back inside.

"Marionette. . " Kellyn started, flicking his bangs out of his eyes and to the side.

Marionette snapped her gaze to Kellyn's form. She dug around into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She handed it to Kellyn and left, leaving him on the rooftop of the school.

Dear Kellyn,  
Now that you know, I hope you've come to terms with the cheating like I did. I've shut myself down and locked myself away. Your cheating caused me to open my eyes to how cold the world can be. . don't end up like me, please. I wouldn't bear to see it. Accept it the heartbreak. I cherish the love and the great times we had, every date was a day I loved most.

The rest of the note was too faded to read. Kellyn folded the note neatly and put it in the pocket of his skinny jeans. He decided to go back in, when he heard a shrill scream, that sounded a lot like Jayne. He threw open the door and rushed down the stairs and to the balcony of a nearby classroom. Jayne stood there, horror and terror written on her face.

"What happened?" He had to ask, slightly knowing what happened.

Jayne didn't answer as a tear slid down her cheek.

"J-Jayne!" He called, voice laced with fear.

Jayne looked up. Kellyn looked over the railing and saw Marionette's still body laying on the ground. A smile was on her face and her eyes gazing up at the sky. As the blood pooled around her head, Kellyn could have sworn she mouthed to him a single phrase.

"Live on." 


End file.
